Unforgettable Love
by dreaming sparkle
Summary: Love is a very powerful weapon, it can never be forgotten. What will Kyo do just to protect his lover from a memory loss again? [YukiXKyo, Kyo POV]


_A/N：Hello all! Here's a new fanfction by me! It was inspired by my Fruits Basket manga book (vol. 3) and a friend (Hope y'all like it!)_

Warnings: Not much, err… yaoi/shonen ai, POV

**Unforgettable Love**

**Chapter One: Remember**

_By: Dreaming Sparkle_

_**Kyo POV**_

"Kyo-chan-" a soft voice was heard.

"Leave me alone"

"But-" the voice protested.

"Go away!"

"Ok…" footsteps on the wooden ladder was heard as the owner of the voice retreated.

I was up on the roof grumbling like my usually self. This was the worst day of my life… Valentine's Day! I hate it. It seems to sneak up on my on the day I last expect it to be. 'But what can I do? I'm just a stupid cat what can't even beat a rodent in a race' I mentally grumbled bitterly.

Tohru-chan was out buying chocolates for everyone again, baka Yuki probably has a thousand girls sprawling over him with baked goodies and all that Valentine's crap, Kagura's inside probably still trying to find me, what a stupid baka girl. Shigure's probably up to his own perverted tricks again and Akito's keeping a really close eye on all of us, just because it's cold outside and anyone from the opposite sex could hug us not even meaning to because it's Valentine's day.

I jumped down from the roof with 'cat's grace' and walked inside, Kagura would be mad and cling to me like a magnet if I come inside any later and besides, it was getting colder out as I shivered when I finally realized how cold it really was outside.

I walked inside, walking down the hall, a quiet voice behind me talked, making me jump slightly for it was just so silent before, "So you've finally come back inside…"

I twirled around to face two deep violet pools, "Why to you care?" I snapped at him.

Yuki smiled sadly, "I know you don't like Valentine's Day..."

"Of course I don't, you just noticed?" I snapped sarcastically, rolling my eyes in annoyance.

"A-and to tell you the truth… I-I don't like it either…" came the quiet reply from my grey haired cousin.

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it then" I said to him bitterly.

There was a short moment of awkward silence as Yuki swallowed then said one word… just one, "… K-Kyo…"

"What?" I asked impatiently.

"D-do you think… we still have a… chance…?" he asked quietly.

My eyes widened slightly, 'Does he know… does he really… remember?' I asked myself quietly, "W-what do you mean?" trying to keep my voice from breaking down.

"I-I know you know, Kyo… you don't need to lie to me anymore… I remember also…" Yuki sighed.

I really did know what he was talking about…

Flashback

_It was a sunny February day, to be exact, it was Valentine's Day, where young lovers exchange gifts, where friends tell friends how much they truly have helped, where love is spread everywhere, even into my heart… I had feelings for the little nezumi and had finally told him, expecting a punch in the stomach, but not getting one, instead, I received a hug and Yuki's love. We shared out fist kiss- sweet and passionate, so full of loving emotions- and at that time, I had noticed that all was right in the world, but all had to change… and so fast. Akito- and damned Akito- found us out and had Hatori erase out memories… just that chunk in time, that was always empty… until now…_

Flashback End

'That was why I had always hated Akito… and Valentine's Day' I thought bitterly, but suddenly, Yuki cut off what I was thinking in my mind as his quiet voice broke my thought bubble.

"I remember too… is that why you hate Valentine's Day so much, Kyo-chan?"

I nodded slightly and noticed that he had called me 'Kyo-chan' not ever had he given me a pet name other than 'Baka Neko' until now… "I guess we might still have a chance… but only if Akito doesn't find out… you know what happened last time…" I was disgusted at that last memory, who would be so cruel as to separate someone from the person who they truly love?

I looked at my grey haired cousin, he looked as if he was going to say something but at that exact moment…

"Kyo-chan! I found you!"

I groaned in mortal feat, it was Kagura, "Stay away, Kagura" I glared her.

"Aw, you're so cute when you try to act tough" she smiled then handed me a small bag, "This is for you, Kyo-chan" and a blush on her face, she skipped away happily.

I looked at the bag, and then turned my attention back to the man of my dreams, but suddenly, I sneezed and shivered slightly as I slid down to the ground with a groan of pain.

"Kyo!" a voice called out to me, but it sounded so far away.

'W-what's happening? Why's everything so blurry…?' I managed to gasp in a breath before I was enveloped in darkness.

_A/N: Sorry I have to end it here, I know I know, cliff hanger, gomen to all, but I'll update soon! RR!_


End file.
